


I'd Come For You

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone, I'd search forever just to bring you home...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kajivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajivar/gifts).



"Phoebe didn't come home last night."

Cole raised an eyebrow at the two witches that were at his door, trying very hard not to let them see how that announcement worried him. "And that has what to do with me, exactly?"

"Did she come here?" Piper asked, not letting Prue answer him.

He leaned against the door frame, not bothering to invite them in. "Now why would she do that?" He asked, a hint of bitterness in his words. "Her sisters wouldn't approve... even if I am the one that gave her the information on how to save you." He looked at Prue when he said that.

"Her sisters wouldn't approve because you're a demon," Prue reminded him harshly.

"Half. I'm half-demon and half-human." He glared at her. "And all of me loves Phoebe."

"Until your bosses tell you to kill her again."

"Cole, please," Piper said, worry in her eyes. "Did she come here? Have you seen her?"

He looked back at Piper and sighed, shaking his head. "No, Piper. I haven't seen her recently. Where was she going last night?"

"That's none of your business," Prue snapped.

"Don't get bitchy, Prue. The two of you came to me, remember," he pointed out to the eldest Charmed One.

"Prue, stop it," Piper said. "Phoebe is missing and he might be able to help us find her. Isn't that more important than attacking him?"

"He could very well be the reason that she's missing, Piper! Did you ever consider that?"

"I would never hurt Phoebe," Cole said through clenched teeth.

"You mean no more than you already have?"

"We're done here," Cole said tersely, fighting back his temper as he started to shut the door.

"Cole, wait, please!" Piper put her hand against the door. "Phoebe had class last night and was staying late at the library to do some research. No one has seen her since her class ended. Nobody knows if she even made it to the library."

"I'm sorry, Piper, but I can't help you. She didn't come here and I haven't heard from her. She said we couldn't see each other any longer."

Piper stepped back as Cole shut the door. She stared at the door for a long moment, then turned to look at Prue. "He could have helped us!"

"Piper, be realistic! He could be the reason that she's missing. She could be dead and he would probably have been the one to kill her! He's a demon, evil."

"She loved him and believed in him enough to pretend to vanquish him and let him go, Prue," Piper said as they started walking away.

"And it probably backfired on her, did you even think of that?"

Piper shook her head. "I don't think he had anything to do with this, Prue." They started walking away. "Let's go talk to Darryl and let him know that she's disappeared. He can help with the police part and you and I will scry or look through the book or something. I refuse to believe that she's already dead. We would know."

 

Inside the apartment, Cole listened to them walk away and then went into his bedroom. Shaking his head, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't about to tell her sisters, but he knew that Phoebe wasn't dead. He could feel that she was still alive... somewhere.

Ever since he realized that he was in love with her, he had been feeling a strange sort of connection between the two of them. He had never gotten a chance to say anything to Phoebe about it. It had become even stronger the night she had drawn his blood and pretended to vanquish him so he could be free of the Charmed Ones coming after him to kill him.

He had done research on his own about this tie and this being able to sense her. The grimoires he had read and the people he had talked to had all told him the same thing. Whomever he was this connected to was his soul mate. He could feel her because their souls were linked.

He looked down on the floor and took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. Little by little he removed the blocks he had been putting up between himself and the link with Phoebe's soul. When the last block was gone, the feelings coming through the bond were so strong that he had to grip the bed frame to keep from falling over from the shock of it.

Phoebe was alive. She wasn't dead, but she was in pain and she was scared.

He felt the demon start to rise in him. Someone had harmed what was his. Someone had dared to touch her and cause her pain.

Cole clenched his fist, trying to get a leash on both his demon and his temper. There would be time for that later.

"Hang on, Phoebe," he growled. "I will come for you."

He would find her and there would be no mercy for whomever or whatever had taken her and hurt her.


End file.
